


Pie

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: "We're gonna keep slicing pie until it's so engrained in your skull, it'll be instinct on scene."After another close encounter with a suspect, JT and Dani help Malcolm practice clearing corners at an indoor paintball park. Dani takes Malcolm home to deal with the aftermath.Assumes established Brightwell.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> the whump server thought it was time for a fic where malcolm actually eats a meal. i got to slicing pie. this is how my brain works. for my discord pals.

Another blue paintball popped Malcolm's shoulder, prompting him to reset to the starting point. "You're getting too close to the doorway," JT coached, paintball gun directed toward the ground.

Malcolm was pretty sure he would have welts from the number of times he had been hit. "Can we stop yet?" he asked, his second plea in the last half hour.

"We're gonna keep slicing pie until it's so engrained in your skull, it'll be instinct on scene," JT reaffirmed with a grumble. It was this or marking rounds, and he would have needed Gil's sign off to get Malcolm into the training facility. Plus, it would have meant more stress for Malcolm.

"It's not like I didn't learn this at Quantico," Malcolm complained. He was a credentialed FBI agent - why were they treating him like a rookie? _Was_ , his mind taunted. Now he couldn't even get through a damned paintball course unscathed.

Malcolm moved to clear the first corner, this time Dani catching the side of his helmet with orange before he made it any further. "You suck at it," Dani justified.

"Why didn't you tell me to put on better clothes than this?" He looked at his suit pants and dress shirt, covered in a rainbow of stains. She, meanwhile, looked comfy as could be in a sweatshirt and sweatpants rolled at the waist.

"What part of 'meet us at the paintball park' screamed suit to you?" Dani questioned.

"I came from work," he defended.

Like they all hadn't. She and JT had padded up in sweats; she kicked herself for not foreseeing to advise him to do the same. ”Less talking, more slicing," JT groused, hand signaling back toward the start.

Malcolm cleared Dani with a white splat to her chest armor and approached the doorway again, a yip sounding when he got hit in the upper arm in a spot that had already been bruised. "Still too close," JT remarked.

Malcolm retreated to the beginning and pulled off his helmet, pushing back his sweat-drenched hair that immediately threatened his eyes again. The indoor park had awful ventilation and he, doing most of the exercise, was cooking under a chest plate, mask, and helmet. He just wanted to go home and shower.

He moved to clear the first room and immediately got popped in center forehead by JT. "You swapped positions," Malcolm accused, rubbing away the paint and sting.

"Don't remove your headgear!" JT scolded. "I swear, you're tryin' ta end up dead, and I don't want you takin' one of us with you. Reset!" JT turned away, shaking his head. Did the guy have one ounce of self-preservation?

"Does Gil know you're hazing me?" Malcolm asked, sweeping his hair back and returning the helmet to his head.

"This is _not_ hazing," JT argued. This was keeping his ass alive.

"Bright - focus," Dani instructed from the doorway, catching his eyes. She didn't know where his head was, but she knew he was capable of so much better than the abysmal display. She tilted her head and he nodded, getting ready for a redo.

As they repeated the exercise again and again, Malcolm was eventually able to complete it consistently without getting hit. He entered the course for another run to find it empty. "Very funny guys," he said, taking off his helmet and mask.

But he couldn't find them. He crossed through the door, circled every obstacle, yet no one was there. Frustrated to be left behind and equally pleased to finally be done, he took off his chest plate and lugged the whole pile of armor to the lobby.

After dropping off all the gear, Malcolm found JT and Dani at the adjoining bar. "You made it!" Dani smiled. His blues only shared a silent groan of defeat.

"Beer's on me," JT said, pouring him a glass from the pitcher.

"That was awful," Malcolm admitted.

"You've gotta choose whether to be the pigeon or the statue," JT advised with a smile, earning him an eyeroll. "It's all in your head." JT clapped his shoulder.

"Surprise, surprise." He took a long pull of the beer. "I need a shower."

“When you finish that, I'll take you home," Dani volunteered.

* * *

Malcolm was chatty on the drive, taking every moment to recount his paintball experience.

"You took pleasure in shooting me,” Malcolm accused as they walked up the stairs to his loft.

"The yelps added a little something,” Dani joked.

“There weren't yelps,” Malcolm corrected and rubbed his upper arm. “They hurt." Malcolm unlocked the door and let her enter the loft before him.

"You got to hit us back."

"Into _armor_.” He had aimed for center mass, which most of the time reached the target. Dani had very little paint on her sweatshirt. “Meanwhile you two pegged me wherever you could see."

Offering comfort when there wasn't anything else to say, she brushed her thumb over the welt on his forehead and gave his lips a light kiss. He caught her lips for a second kiss before she could pull back, holding her bottom lip between his. "Join me cleaning up?" he invited. It was the first day they had been free together after the weekend, his tussle with yet another suspect earlier in the week keeping them at the precinct later than usual since.

She removed her sweatshirt on the way to the bathroom and tossed it into the hamper. "We should have put you in full body armor," she noted once his shirt came off, revealing red spots and the beginnings of bruises where he'd been hit. She kicked herself again: definitely should have reminded him to bring a hoodie.

"You guys were mean,” he pouted, removing his pants. His legs hadn’t fared much better, yet at least had fewer marks.

"What are we, five?" She stepped into the shower.

"I'm not that bad at clearing corners,” he reiterated, his pride lingering back where JT had somehow shot him for the fifth time in a row.

Thankfully, he had been agreeable to JT's plan. If he hadn't, JT's next step was going to Gil, and she knew Malcolm would have been ticked. Grumbling Malcolm was easier to be with than angry Malcolm. ”You're not _now_ ,” she allowed. Forbid that he was bad at _something_. "Get under here." She gestured with her hand while soaping up.

He complied and dipped his head under the rain shower, wiping traces of sweat and paint from his forehead. Her lips covered the clean spot in a soft caress above his bruise. Lifted by the gesture, he brushed her cheek with his thumb and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips in return. Each time they got to shower together, he was left with a new level of warm, the kind that lasted the days he was alone.

Body wash flowed onto his hand, the fresh soap scent leaving renewed skin in its wake. When he rinsed, she proceeded with kissing the marks on his shoulder, alternating between light pecks, flutters, and soft breaths of chilling air, taking the utmost care in attending to each hit. "Are-are you going to get every one?" he wondered, closing his eyes when her tongue licked the inside of his elbow.

"Mmmhmm," she buzzed into his skin, trailing kisses down his arm. She gave extra attention to his wrist, nibbling near his thumb before taking his index finger into her mouth. A suck and swirl of her tongue teased more, mischief cresting his knuckles and meeting his eyes, dazed in arousal.

Droplets pattered around them, adding to the steam in their lungs. She repeated the same ministrations down his other side, except when she got to his hand, she kneeled to reach it and continued her kisses over to his hip. "I didn't get hit - " Her lips feathered kisses over his half-hard cock. "- there."

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , she thought, working to relax him in the present. She took him in, sliding her tongue over his length. Her hand on his ass directed him forward, letting the water run down his back and away from her. 

His fingers sought the wall, providing a bit of balance. In her mouth, he lost track that he had invited her into the shower to be with her, perhaps pleasure her, not an expectation of she him. Every memory of her going down on him, those eyes -

Her chocolate eyes gazed up at him, watching his eyes crinkle as he swallowed hints of moans. He glimpsed the erotic sway of her bobbing against him, lapping and sucking each time she engulfed his head.

He didn't know paintball would end like this, but if this was the outcome, maybe they could do it again. Each slide of firm pressure on his shaft pulled him further into a space he could lose all else; let go of everything except the wonderful woman beside him.

“Yes,” he encouraged, his hard cock penetrating deeper as she guided him.

Her fingers curled and gripped him at the base, his body curving toward her. A sheet of water fell between them, adding a slurp to her delicious suction. As her motions sped, tingling spread across his skin, sparking to a jolt when the tip of her tongue lavished under his head. "Dani," his warning entered through her hair, his hand squeezing, his hips rocking to meet her as deep as she would let him. 

But she ignored him, continuing her pace until he cried out, heat bursting into her mouth. She swallowed his pulses, slowing and keeping her lips around him until he brushed her hairline with his thumb, her lips leaving behind a last kiss.

He steadied her at the arm as she rose, pulled her back against his chest, and suckled kisses down her neck. She warmed sharing the water with him and stretched, incidentally giving him more access to nuzzle. He soaped his hands again, bringing them to her breasts. "This was about you," she indicated, giving him an out without any inflection of refusal.

"Mmmm, for you too,” he confirmed into her shoulder. Sliding in the suds, his hands slipped below her nipples, thumbs giving them each a brush. He played, touching, squeezing until her legs moved to span the width of the shower.

His fingers moved across her folds, building her desire tantalizingly slowly. He fiddled with angling his chest, trying to get it just right so the water would stay between them and not wash away her luscious slick. Satisfied with their position, he slid to her clit, gradually rocking his finger from side to side. Taking in every hum, every mewl of appreciation.

She ground against him, relying on his arm around her chest to keep her steady. “You like that?” his voice was husky in her ear, then his lips fell to nibble a sensitive spot below it.

His tone thrummed to her vee, made her breasts ache for heavier attention. Her fingers nudging his, he clasped her nipple in a tight squeeze, eliciting a moan that shook through her.

Probing with with one finger, then two, he entered her, walls clenching around him. As the sensation grew more comfortable and he curled his fingers, her hips rocked and her knees bent, meeting him and rhythm growing to fucking his hand. His thumb rubbed her clit, bringing fresh desire between her thighs. All she could see was the lids of her eyes.

Each alternating touch melted through her, pooling to her folds. She didn't know which hand she wanted more. "Don't stop," she pleaded, warding off any question of whether she'd rather his mouth instead.

He increased pulsing pressure to one of her nipples, grasping and rolling the nub into pert pleasure that shot to her loins. She turned her head to kiss him thoroughly, tongues tangling, her murmurs of praise disappearing into his mouth. He sped his fingers, working her up until her legs stiffened and relaxed in a snap, bouncing against his hand, moaning as she rode a long wave of orgasm.

He withdrew before she could complain of over-sensitization, moving his hands across her stomach. Wobble dominating her legs, he leaned them both against the wall, resting under the spray. Lazy kisses to the side of her neck gradually brought her feet back to solid ground. She turned in his arms and gave him another lingering kiss before they washed and rinsed one more time and got out.

"Can I take you out for pie?" he asked while they were toweling off.

"You mean can we go get _you_ pie." She raised her eyebrow at him over yet another odd post-coital food request. At least she knew where this one came from; his sudden hankering for 2AM toast with jam had been weirder.

He pursed his lips, his eyes moving toward puppy-dog. "A little."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Get dressed. You can show the bakery your forehead looks ridiculous."

Ignoring his bruise, he watched her scrunch her hair through the mirror instead, a smile reaching his eyes. Life was good, any way they sliced it.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
